


Marks Left

by Merfilly



Category: Predator 2 (1990)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike sees the effects left behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks Left

He sees it in the quiet that Leona has, even after the baby is born. She'll never be the same again, never that loud feisty woman who threatened to kick anyone's butt that needed it. She's turned inward, trying to shield herself from the memories.

He sees it too in the gang members who quietly move into the vacuums left by so many deaths. They're not loud, not brash. They just slip in, start up business, with a change. They use force only if they have to.

Maybe that's a good scar on his city. Mike's not so sure though.


End file.
